


The Lost Mind of Edd

by orphan_account



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Amnesia, Car Accidents, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moving, Reverse Double Dee, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eddward is adopted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summer was just around the corner for the Cul-de-sac kids at Peach Creek; soon they would all the freshmen in high school. The whole group of kids had really befriended one another since the movie they had all unknowingly – Until Double Dee brought it up – been in, and Eddy admitted to wanting to fit in the year before. It was really quite surprising, actually. But what was even more surprising was the moving van in front of everyone’s favorite nerd’s house.

It was an early morning for all of them. Especially for those who usually slept until noon. Everyone gathered around, all in their pajamas and all looking incredibly confused. At last the infamous Double Dee came out, carrying two boxes in his thin arms. Both of course were labelled. As soon as he put them in the truck, he turned to look at the gathering of teens and pre-teens. He sighed lightly. 

“What’s goin’ on, Dee?” Nazz asked, her hair getting blown into her eyes.

“Yeah!” Kevin shouted. “What the hell is up with the van?”

“Uhm,” Edd looked a bit nervous, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt as he looked anywhere but the friends he had known since he was about four. He looked incredibly sad as he looked over at them. “You see… I have been… uhm… adopted by new guardians, and we are moving down to North America… Specifically, Washington.” 

“New guardians?” Someone asked; Edd wasn’t sure exactly who. He just simply nodded in embarrassment. He looked up to see it was Eddy who asked. He looked all kinds of angry. “What do you mean ‘new guardians’? What the hell happened to your parents?”

“W-well… That’s the thing…” And just like that, Double Dee had told everyone about how his mother and father were drug addicts and he had been taken away when he was born. The ‘parents’ he had in Peach Creek had adopted him, but they hadn’t been there for him when he was old enough. So now he was being taken away. 

Everyone went silent until Nazz had broken through the small crowd and hugged him tightly. Soon, everyone else had joined. Despite not being a touchy person, Edd had enjoyed this last moment with his best friends. He would miss them so much. 

#

The ride to the States was uneventful and boring. Edd often daydreamed as he gazed out his window, or read the single book he had with him over and over. At one point, he had fallen asleep. When he had woken, his new parents were standing by the front door of their house. They looked to be arguing. What was more of a concern to Edd however, was when the woman slapped her husband. She then made her way to the car, opened his door, and tried to drag Edd out of his seat angrily. 

Edd was confused, and he did the best he could that day to please his new mother and father. He put all of his things into the surprisingly big room he got, and organized everything. He had started to label his things when his mother came in and began ripping them off his objects.

“This is really stupid,” she said, teeth clenched. “Give me that.” 

Despite how upset it made him, Edd handed over his label maker, and had to hold back some tears as he watched her break it in front of him. “All of your shitty ‘OCD’ bullshit will stop here and now.” Stepping forward, the blonde woman yanked off Edd’s beanie, pulling a few hairs with it. He stood there, frozen in place from shock. The woman snarled. “No wonder you wear this shit all the time. You look like a fucking monster with that scar.” She threw his hat back at him before beginning to leave. She stopped at the doorway and glared at him. “Tomorrow you’re going to the dentist to fix that gap,” And then she was gone. 

#  
The days passed, and soon Eddward had a set of teeth with braces, a new wardrobe, and a new name. His new parents refused to call him Double Dee, so they had begun calling him Eddward. He didn’t mind it much, except the braces made it hard to eat, and whenever he got slapped by his mother, he bled inside his mouth. 

School had started, and he hardly had any friends. Well, he was way too shy to even make a friend, but he did eventually make one. She was nice, though easily angered. 

With Jade around, his days at school felt less of a hassle. Though, sadly, along with the loss of the gap in his teeth, he lost his friendships back in Canada. 

#

Two years later, and Eddward was now in his junior year. He and Jade had become best friends; though some people think it may be more than that. They’re wrong. Very wrong. In matter of fact, he didn’t have interest in anyone. The only people he can tolerate are Jade, and his younger sister. 

He hates everyone else. 

“Hey, Edd,” Jade hooked her arms around the other teen’s leather clad arm. “Are you going to Jacob’s party tonight?” She looked up at him, her stormy grey eyes lit up with hope.

“You know I despise parties,” Edd retorted, frowning lightly. “Even then, my guardians would not allow it.” Jade frowned lightly as they made their way down the hall, some people getting dark glares from the taller male. 

“Fuck your guardians. They’re abusive and don’t deserve you or your sister.” 

“To be fair, you are correct.” Edd ran his tongue over the scar inside his mouth; his mother had punched him when he was wearing his braces for not folding the socks right… Or was it something else? Edd didn’t care by this point. He thought to himself the last time he had been allowed out of the house, and decided that he would go to the party. “I just won’t go home,” he smirked down at his short friend. She cheered happily and hugged him.

“You’re so amazing, Double Dee!” She cried.


	2. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, how long has it been since I updated? I don't know. But, maybe I'll actually finish this.

The party was almost exactly like one from the movies. There were cars lining the streets, loud music, streamers covering the tree in the yard, and a couple of beer cans littering the lawn. Some lights were changing color in one of the windows, and the beat of the song playing gave Edd a headache. He pulled his hat down over his ears as he and Jade made their way to the front door; it had already been going on for about an hour, Jade took Edd to her house to get dressed for the party. He turned off his phone the first time his mother called, and only felt a small bit guilty. He was going to have fun, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to keep him from enjoying himself. Inside, the smell of skunk and alcohol filled his nose, and the air was hazy with smoke. Edd and Jade separated; she went off to see her friends, and Edd went into the kitchen to get a drink. 

"Fancy seeing you here," a voice came from behind Edd as he leaned down to get a can of typical brand beer from the fridge. He stood, and turned to see Jacob, the host of the party. He had been drinking, Edd could tell. He was swaying, and smelled horrible. But he was still handsome. "I'm surprised you came." Jacob smiled a bit, running his fingers through his dark red hair, he smirked. 

"Yes, well," Edd popped open his drink. Have fun, he told himself. He took a step closer to Jacob, his inner thoughts screaming at him for letting someone he hardly knew so close to his body, but he didn't care. He took a drink of the awful tasting drink, and shivered. "I had to come to your party. I just can't seem to stay away from you," Edd was of course lying, but he was planning on seducing this guy. He almost thought it didn't work, but then Jacob had Edd in his arms and was pushing his lips against his. Edd kissed him back, then decided that he didn't like how Jacob kissed him. He shivered, pushed the other male away, then took another drink. He left the kitchen and started to look for someone else to try kissing. 

The song playing kept saying something about life being short; he used this as his decision maker. Want a hit from this bowl? Want to dance? The song kept telling him to have a good time, and that's exactly what he was doing. He drank, smoked, danced, and was so, so close to having sex with a classmate. Then he was hit with a crushing realization. It was almost midnight, and he had yet to even call his mother. He tried to find Jade, but someone told him she had left earlier with some guy. "Damn it," he muttered, stumbling out into the lawn. He checked his wallet to see if he had enough money for a taxi, frowned at its emptiness, then decided to just walk home. 

Edd turned on his phone as he stumbled down the walkway, and almost immediately his phone began to ring. He answered with a drunken grin, his words slurring together. "House of Beauty, this his cutie." 

"Eddward!" His mother screeched through the phone, making him move the phone away from his ear. "Where in the fuck are you? Do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you? Your sister is in the hospital! She had an allergic reaction to something she ate, and I was trying to tell you that!" Edd froze. His sister was in the hospital? What? "If you had shown up at her school, like you were supposed to, this probably wouldn't have happened. Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. Sorry


End file.
